Her Royal Highness
by VMA1998
Summary: As the daughter of the King, Her Royal Highness Princess Katarina of Panem must take on many duties and responsibilities as she turns eighteen, despite seeing her royal life as a burden. She lives a comfortable life with food, an education and money. However, she would trade those three things to be normal. If only it were as simple as that.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Hunger Games' trilogy. It completely belongs to Suzanne Collins. This story was previously uploaded to the site but was removed when I felt I did not have time to complete it. However, I have decided to upload it once again aslong as people are still interested in reading my work.**

* * *

 **Her Royal Highness**

 **By**

 **VMA1998**

* * *

 **Summary**

As the daughter of the King, Her Royal Highness Princess Katarina of Panem must take on many duties and responsibilities as she turns eighteen, despite seeing her royal life as a burden. She lives a comfortable life with food, an education and money. However, she would trade those three things to be normal. If only it were as simple as that.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

If I, Princess Katarina of Panem, am certain of one thing, it is that I hate my life as a royal. While it does come with perks; a good education, a life without hunger, money that allows me to do much that I want - there are negatives that outweigh the good. For example, I have to live a life in the spotlight, with reporters and the eyes of the people watching my every move, judging every decision I make. My childhood was void of parks and outdoor games, instead I had to play with dolls and tea sets. And when I grew into an adolescent, instead of going out to hunt with my father and older brother, I had to do needlework.

Even today, on my eighteenth birthday, I do not understand why I have to do such things. I will never become a monarch, for which I am grateful. My brother, the first child of the King, is the first in line to the throne and, even if I had been the eldest, male preference cognatic primogeniture would allow my brother to still be first in line. Once my brother marries and produces a child, I will then be behind he or she in the line of succession. I despise inequality, but I am grateful for the old fashioned, traditional rules that mean there is little chance I will become Queen.

From the day I was born I was to be a lady, but I have never wanted to be a lady. I don't want to wear long dresses and do needlework. I want to wear trousers and go hunting. I love my family; my adoring father, my annoying brother, and sweet little sister, who are the perfect royals. They never seem to consider what life would be like if they were not royal. They are content with their lives. But why don't I feel the same?

As the morning sunshine floods into my room, bathing it in light, I bury my head further into my pillow, wishing for anything but today - my birthday. A birthday is something normal people would celebrate, but not me. I turn eighteen today, which means I will be considered an adult, and will therefore have to take on adult responsibilities. These dreaded responsibilities include attending meetings, cutting ribbon for new organisations, and visiting sickly children and adults while attempting to boost their spirit. I understand that I may sound heartless, but I am not one for socialising, and I am definitely not good at being nice to people.

I have only just allowed myself to drift off into a peaceful slumber when I hear it. The sound of heels against the wooden floor in the hallway outside my room becomes louder and louder, and I whisper, "Three, two, one..."

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" The shrill voice of Effie Trinket cuts into the peaceful silence and I groan as she swings the door open and stands with her hands on her hips. "Princess Katarina of Panem, you should be up and dressed at this late hour!"

"Don't call me that, Effie," I hiss, as I grudgingly sit up.

"It is your name, dear. And you will be hearing it a lot more often now that you will be taking on a long list of responsibilities. You can not go around answering to that awful flower name."

"'Katniss' is not a flower, it is an aquatic plant," I correct her.

"I do not care what it is, but you must go by your proper title. You are not a commoner," Effie presses.

"This coming from a person named 'Effie'," I mutter under my breath, not intending for Effie to hear.

"How rude of you, Princess Katarina! Apologise at once for such rudeness."

"Sorry, Effie," I mumble, before I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand.

"That's better. I'll have Lavinia come in with your clothes. I expect you to be at breakfast in fifteen minutes. We have a tight schedule," she says, before she turns on her heel and leaves the room.

Moments later, Lavinia, my servant, enters my chamber. She has dark red hair, porcelain white skin, and striking features. She is several years older than me, and has been my servant for as long as I can remember. I consider her more than a servant. She is a friend. In her arms she holds a silk green dress, the bodice covered in a beautiful leaf design embroidery. The dress is breathtaking, but I dread wearing it.

"Happy birthday, Your Highness," Lavinia says, pausing to curtsy before she lays the dress on my bed.

"If only it were happy," I say. "But thank you."

"Why ever are you unhappy, Your Highness?" Lavinia asks.

"Because I have turned eighteen, meaning I will have to speak and act like a royal from now on."

"Your Highness, now is the time that you will do great things. You will inspire people and make them feel special, you will have the whole of Panem at your feet," Lavinia insists as she assists me in undressing and then tightening my corset.

"You make it sound delightful, Lavinia. If only that were the case," I reply.

She lifts the green dress over my head and then starts working on my hair. She unties the ribbon which held the braid I wore to bed in place, and my long hair cascades down my back in gentle waves. She plaits some of my hair from my hairline to keep the strands from bothering me throughout the day.

"Thank you," I say once she finishes.

"You are very welcome, Your Highness. I do suggest you run along now before Lady Effie Trinket scolds you for being late for breakfast."

I do as my friend suggests and exit my chamber, making my way toward the grand room where we eat each meal of the day. I realise I am the last to arrive as soon as I enter; my father, brother, sister and Effie already seated and eating.

"There is the birthday girl," father says when he notices me. "Happy birthday, Katniss!"

I throw a smirk towards Effie as he speaks that 'awful flower name', before I turn my attention back to my father. "Thank you, father." I sit at the free spot next to Primrose, my little sister. She smiles up at me and wishes me a happy birthday, and then goes on to suggest we celebrate.

"Celebrate? Princess Katarina will have no time for that!" Effie speaks up. "She has a tight schedule. At noon she has an interview with 'The Royal Times', followed by a visit to the children's hospital, and then a meeting with Cinna."

"And who is this Cinna?" my father asks.

"He is only the most popular stylist in all of Panem, Your Highness. And we can only have the best of the best making clothes for our princess," Effie explains.

"I want Cinna to make clothes for me also," Prim says.

"Maybe when you are older, Princess Primrose," Effie replies, and Prim slouches in her seat. "Now, child, do not sulk! Sit up, shoulders back, head up. You can not expect to wear clothes fit for a princess until you start behaving like one."

Prim immediately sits up straight and continues her meal in silence. I share an amused smile with my brother and father.

"What are your plans for the day, Gale?" father asks my brother.

"I have agreed to hunt with Finnick at noon, and then later on I was hoping you would allow Lady Margaret to join us for our evening meal," Gale replies.

"Of course she can join us. She is a lovely young woman; well educated and kind. She would make a great wife and future queen, Gale."

Gale smiles at this, before he finishes eating in silence. I let my eyes fall on the food displayed in the centre of the table and pluck two golden cheese buns from a plate. They have always been a favourite of mine, but I frown at the different taste that emits when I take a bite from the pastry.

"Has the baker changed the recipe?" I ask, turning towards Darius, another servant, that stands near the far wall.

"No, Your Highness. The baker passed away last night. His son, Peeta Mellark, will replace him once he has had time to grieve," Darius explains. "Until then, Sae is producing the food for breakfast."

"How awful," Prim says, her kind blue eyes shining with tears.

"I agree," father says. "He has worked here for many decades. I will write a letter to his family myself offering my condolences."

"Very sad indeed. I do hope his son is as good at making cheese buns as he was. I don't think I'll live much longer if I have to go without them," I admit.

"Princess Katarina! It is not the right time to say such things," Effie scolds. "Mind your manners."

"Sorry, Effie," I say with a huff.

"Now, back to Lady Margaret, it is to my understanding that she has a brother, is that correct?" Effie asks.

"That is correct," Gale replies. "Why do you ask?"

"Why not invite him to our evening meal also? I'm sure Princess Katarina would enjoy his company," Effie says.

"Definitely not," I say, as I realise what she is doing. "You have already decided when I should wake, who should make my clothes, and what my schedule for each day is - you are not choosing who I will have as company, whether that company is male or female. Next thing you know, you'll be announcing that since I have turned eighteen it is time that I marry!"

Silence falls over the room at my outburst, and I clear my throat.

"It is your duty to marry, Princess Katarina," Effie says.

"But not yet," father quickly adds, obviously seeing the panic take over my features. "Not for years to come. You still have much to learn, and there is plenty of time for marriage in the future."

"I never want to marry," I say.

"I can not wait to marry and have children some day," Prim says with a dreamy sigh.

"Why couldn't you be me, Little Duck? You want to take on these duties and wear Cinna's creations and marry and produce children! It isn't fair that I have to do these things!"

"It is your-" I cut Effie off, finishing the sentence for her.

"Duty, I know. It is my duty because I was born into _this_ family," I say.

I glance at my father and notice the hurt in his eyes at my words, before he blinks and, just like that, he is back to his usual self. I instantly feel guilty, and my eyes drop to the table. I take another bite out of the cheese bun on my plate, but it tastes even worse now than it did only a minute ago. I drop the pastry onto the china plate and politely ask to be excused. My father nods. I push my chair back and stand, and make my way towards the door. The guard moves to open the door for me, but I am quicker than he is, and I open the door myself.

I walk down the hallway and back to my room, all the while muttering to myself, "Happy birthday, Katniss."


End file.
